L'ange qui naitra de nous deux, la suite
by Nafrayu
Summary: Qu'arrivera-t-il lorsque la meilleure des élèves de Poudlard donne au pire des professeurs ce qu'il n'a jamais cru un jour pouvoir avoir... ? Un enfant. Post tome 05. Reprise de l'histoire d'Elliania. [En pause]
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** Bonsoir à tous ! Je reprend ici la superbe histoire de Elliania, _L'ange qui naitra de nous deux_, avec son accord bien sûr :) J'ai essayé de rester la plus fidèle possible à son style d'écriture et j'espère que vous aimerez cette suite.  
>Naturellement si vous n'avez pas lu le début je vous invite à le faire, l'histoire se trouve dans mes favoris. ^^<br>Ce premier chapitre est court mais je veux d'abord voir que ça vous plait, ne vous inquiétez pas les autres seront beaucoup plus longs !

**Résumé:** Qu'arrivera-t-il lorsque la meilleure des élèves de Poudlard donne au pire des professeurs ce qu'il n'a jamais cru un jour pouvoir avoir... ? Un enfant. Se situe après le tome 5.

* * *

><p>La suite donc:<p>

Les paroles sadiques et blessantes de Severus raisonnaient encore à ses oreilles et son humiliation la rongeait peu à peu. Hermione reprit toutes ses affaires et regarda son fils paisiblement endormie au creux de son berceau. Après réflexion elle le prit dans ses bras et monta à la tour de Gryffondor, il était inconcevable qu'Ethan reste avec un homme qui venait de la rabaisser plus bas que terre. Elle s'assit dans un des fauteuils moelleux de la salle commune et serra le petit être contre elle, il était si petit et si fragile, elle souhaita plus que tout le protéger.

Elle ne dormit pas de la nuit et cela se vit rapidement sur son visage, elle monta dans la salle de bain et se prit une longue douche chaude alors que Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown s'occupait de Ethan en gloussant. Voyant qu'elles se débrouillaient bien avec son bébé, elle prit le temps de s'occuper d'elle pour chasser les tensions de la nuit précédente.

« Comment vas-tu faire pour le garder ici ? Questionna Parvati en caressant doucement la tête de son bébé.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Hermione en soupirant. Pour aujourd'hui je pense rater les cours et rester avec lui, je m'expliquerais avec les professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick, ils comprendront j'espère. »

Parvati garda le silence et Hermione sentit son estomac se contracter douloureusement, elle ne souhaitait pas revoir Severus, et encore moins lui parler et surtout pas le laisser garder Ethan. Cependant elle ne pouvait pas non plus garder son fils ici , elle était donc bel et bien bloquée.

Plus tard Elle descendit allaiter son fils dans la salle commune et vit Ron et Harry, elle leur expliqua la situation et Ron ne se priva pas d'employer jurons sur jurons pour bien faire comprendre à quel point il trouvait le comportement de Severus ignoble. Harry l'approuva farouchement et ils décidèrent de rester avec Hermione et son fils.

Elle secoua la tête en souriant.

« Non il faut que vous alliez en cours, il faut bien que vous me preniez les devoirs, dit-elle en souriant. »

Ron leva les yeux au ciel et ils finirent par partir – en retard et avec réticence – au cours de Métamorphose.

Hermione observa son bébé endormie au creux de ses bras et caressa son petit visage, sa peau était d'une douceur de soie et elle sentie brièvement tous ses soucis s'envoler.

« Miss Granger, siffla une voix froide. Puis-je savoir pourquoi, premièrement vous n'êtes pas en cours, et deuxièmement pourquoi mon fils n'est pas chez moi ?

Hermione sursauta, elle n'avait pas entendu Severus entrer et elle n'aimait pas du tout qu'il la surprenne, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

- Il est absolument inadmissible que mon fils reste avec un homme pareil, cracha t-elle. Vous êtes méprisable ! Aussi méprisable que le crétin qui vous sert de neveu, j'ai honte qu'Ethan est un tel père.

Elle secoua la tête et Severus eut l'impression d'avoir avalé plusieurs glaçons. Il blêmit et regarda Hermione plus intensément qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.

- Vous avez raison, admit-il d'une voix blanche.

- Comment ?

- Me comporter de cette façon avec la mère de mon fils c'est... méprisable.

Hermione sentit le poids sur ses épaule s'alléger un peu, mais elle refusa de sa laisser convaincre aussi facilement.

- Vous étiez simplement au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment, expliqua-il. Le professeur McNally a été tout ce qu'il y a de plus agaçante et j'ai simplement... passé mes nerfs sur vous.

- Et pourquoi sur moi et pas Draco ?

Severus ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois comme pour dire quelque chose, il soupira et finit par dire :

- Je ne sais pas encore comment me comporter avec vous en face de gens comme Draco, ou même les autres élèves, avoua t-il.

- Eh bien il va falloir trouver très vite une solution, dit-elle d'une voix dure.

Hermionne sentait les larmes affluer mais elle refusait de pleurer et serra son fils contre elle, il gigota et ouvrit ses petits yeux. Elle l'embrassa sur le front et s'obstina à ne pas regarder Severus, toujours debout derrière elle.

Elle le sentit se déplacer dans un bruissement de cape et il s'assit à ses côtés, plaçant un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Je suis... Je suis sincèrement désolée.

Hermione soupira et secoua la tête, une part d'elle souhaitait plus que tout accepter ce qu'il disait, mais ses paroles humiliantes lui revenaient sans cesse en tête.

Ethan se mit alors à pleurer et Hermione se hâta de l'allaiter, sans se soucier de son professeur de potion toujours assis à côté d'elle.

Severus tendit la main et caressa les cheveux fin de son fils et fit un de ses rares sourires.

- La prochaine fois que Draco sera avec moi, je lui expliquerais très précisément que c'est la dernière fois qu'il ose vous parler ainsi.

- Bien. Merci, ajouta t-elle après un silence.

- Ramenons Ethan dans mon appartement, il y sera beaucoup mieux.

Le nourrisson finit de manger et Hermione suivit Severus dans les couloirs du château, elle ne savait pas si elle retournerait en cours, préférant largement s'assurer de la bonne conduite de Severus.

Elle retourna dans l'appartement qu'elle avait quitté aussi énervé la veille et posa son fils dans le berceau au milieu des couvertures, elle l'embrassa doucement sur le front avant de rejoindre Severus dans le salon.

Il venait de lui servir un verre de jus de citrouille accompagné de plusieurs sandwichs, son estomac gronda et elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille au soir. Elle mangea goulûment alors que Severus rangeait des bocaux et la veillait du coin de l'oeil.

Elle ignorait la douleur et la honte qui tiraillait Severus depuis les paroles qu'il lui avait dite la veille, il se résolut de régler ça au plus vite.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Le bouton review ne mordant pas, j'espère avoir très vite vos avis ;)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** Alors là je dis BRAVO ! Je pensais que cette histoire plairait oui, mais je ne m'attendais absolument pas à tous ces commentaires positifs et surtout adorables donc je vous dis un gros merci, vous êtes juste des lecteurs géniaux ! J'ai normalement répondu à tout le monde personnellement hormis les commentaires anonymes ^^ Si jamais ceux qui n'ont pas de compte souhaitent que je leur réponde, laissez-moi une adresse mail via MP ;)

Voici le "deuxième" chapitre qui est en réalité le 13ème (tout le monde suis?), j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que l'autre, j'essaye de rester au plus près possible du style de l'auteur mais je ne peux pas garantir qu'il sera le même à 100% ^^ Sachez aussi qu'elle m'a donné des aides pour que je sache où aller avec cette histoire.  
>Ah et pour le moment je n'ai pas de bêta et je ne prends pas forcément le temps de relire, donc si quelqu'un veut bien être ma bêta, dites le moi :)<p>

Voilà il me semble que c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire.

* * *

><p><span>La suite:<span>

- Hermione, quelles sont les propriétés des pierres de lune ? Demanda Ron en regardant son parchemin vierge d'un air revêche.

- Ron tu es censé le faire seul, tu le sais ça ?

- Harry, quelles sont les propriétés des pierres de lune ? Poursuivis Ron.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et poursuivis sa lecture de _Mille herbes et champignons magiques, _Harry pas plus avancé sur sa dissertation lança un regard suppliant à Hermione et tous deux se plongèrent dans leurs manuels de potion.

Elle poursuivit tranquillement sa lecture heureuse de ce petit moment à elle, sans Severus et leur relation très compliqué et incertaine. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle était pour lui, la mère de son fils ? C'est évident. Mais ensuite ? Seulement une élève ou plus ? Toutes ces questions tourbillonnaient dans sa tête sans qu'elle puisse leurs donner une réponse.

Elle y pensait souvent le soir alors qu'elle était seule avec ses pensées, sans son bébé pour la divertir et la sortir de ses interrogations sans réponse. Souvent, Hermione c'était dit que cela ne devait plus être un problème, elle avait accouché et désormais sa relation avec Severus ne devait pas être si compliqué.

Elle devait pourtant se rendre à l'évidence, c'était le cas.

Au bout d'une heure, elle n'y tint plus et passa sa propre dissertation à ses amis afin qu'ils arrêtent de lui lancer des regards implorants, puis elle décida que c'était le moment qu'elle aille voir son bébé. Il lui manquait tellement, elle aurait aimé passer chaque instant en sa compagnie, si bien qu'elle courut presque pour rejoindre l'appartement de Severus.

Elle y trouva son bébé profondément endormie, ses petits poings serrés contre lui, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Hermione caressa la peau douce d'Ethan et il bougea légèrement comme s'il reconnaissait le contact de sa mère.

Il se réveilla doucement en clignant plusieurs fois des paupières et ouvrit ses petits yeux, puis il chiffonna son petit visage et se mit à pleurer.

- Oh mon bébé, ne pleure pas je suis là.

Elle s'installa avec Ethan sur le sofa et se mit à l'allaiter, il cessa instantanément de pleurer et ne se fit pas prier. Tout en regardant son petit bébé téter goulûment, elle trouva qu'il grandissait décidément trop vite, baissant la tête elle l'embrassa doucement sur le front.

- Il a été d'une sagesse exemplaire aujourd'hui, commenta Severus en entrant dans la pièce.

- Il tient de moi à coup sûr, affirma Hermione avec le sourire.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir quelques ressentiments vis à vis des paroles de Severus. Le lendemain aurait lieu le cours commun avec les Serpentards, elle appréhendait et redoutait cet instant, Malfoy s'en donnerait à cœur joie, elle en était plus que sure.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Severus.

- Oh rien d'important, répondit-elle en secouant la tête. Je pensais à la journée de demain.

- Oui moi aussi, je m'apprête déjà à retirer les points nécessaires à Mr Potter et Mr Weasley pour avoir allègrement copié sur votre dissertation.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en souriant et s'abstient bien de lui préciser qu'elle leurs avait prêté son devoir.

- Ils se débrouilleront très bien, affirma t-elle.

Severus émit un reniflement dédaigneux et s'abstient de répondre, il se contenta de prendre son fils dans les bras pour le bercer doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Hermione qui avait peu dormi, arriva en classe de Potion le cœur battant. Harry et Ron avaient décidé de jouer à la perfection leurs rôles de garde du corps et ils défiaient du regard les Serpentards, près à riposter à la moindre remarque.<p>

Hermione leur en fut très reconnaissante et se sentit mieux et prête à affronter le cours, après tout Severus lui avait bien dit qu'il parlerait à Draco en privé, peut-être l'avait-il déjà fait.

En début de cours, Severus ramassa les dissertations sans un mots et en jetant un regard suspicieux à Ron et Harry. Ensuite il inscrivit sur le tableau les instructions pour préparer une potion de Force et leurs donna deux heures. Pour s'occuper le plus vite possible l'esprit, Hermione se mit au travail et découpa ses ingrédients soigneusement.

Près d'une heure plus tard son chaudron humait et la couleur or de sa potion indiquait qu'elle était dans la bonne direction. Elle ne pouvait pas en dire autant de Ron dont la potion produisait une épaisse mousse blanche, ni de celle de Harry qui était... Mauve.

Severus passa près d'eux et souleva un sourcil très haut lorsqu'il vit la potion d'Harry mais ne fit, étrangement, aucun commentaire.

Alors qu'il allait en apparence jeter quelque chose à la poubelle Draco passa près d'Hermione et la bouscula violement. Elle tomba sur son chaudron qui renversa son contenu par terre. Elle se tourna vers lui, prête à hurler ou bien lui lancer un sort, mais Ron venait déjà de se jeter sur Draco et lui donna un coup de poing sur le nez.

« Non ! » voulut-elle crier, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps.

Il y eu soudain un éclair rouge et Ron et Draco se retrouvèrent séparé violement. Le professeur Rogue le visage déformé par la rage semblait visiblement sur le point de les transformer en ingrédients pour potion.

- Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ?

- C'est Malfoy il a bousculé Hermione…

- Weasley s'est attaqué à moi sans…

- SILENCE ! Tonna le professeur Rogue.

Aucun d'eux n'osa poursuivre, même Malfoy était livide.

- Vous allez me faire tous les deux, deux heures de retenus. Malfoy pour avoir osé pousser Miss Granger - au risque de la blesser - et qui ne vous avez rien fais. Weasley pour ne pas être capable de vous mêler de vos affaires.

Hermione fit disparaitre la potion d'un coup de baguette magique et fusilla du regard cet imbécile qui venait de lui faire récolter un zéro puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas rendre sa potion comme prévu. Ça Malfoy le savait pertinement et s'en délectait, sa retenu il s'en fichait éperdument, il forma les mots "sang-de-bourbe" en silence avec sa bouche.

En rage elle ramassa ses affaires et s'apprêta à partir, la fin du cours ayant sonné.

- Miss Granger, restez un moment, ainsi que Mr Weasley et Mr Malfoy.

Il donna les retenus à Ron et Draco et se tourna vers Hermione.

- Vous avez jusqu'à demain pour me rendre un échantillon de potion de Force.

Elle acquiesça en silence et sourit, ce petit délais supplémentaire lui faisait chaud au cœur. Il se tourna ensuite vers Malfoy.

- Quant à vous Mr Malfoy sachez que c'est la dernière fois que vous vous permettez de parler ainsi à Miss Granger que ce soit en privé ou devant les autres, sachez également que je vous donne deux heures de retenu supplémentaire pour avoir osé la traiter de "sang-de-bourbe".

Malfoy ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois, comme pour dire quelque chose. Il était visiblement abasourdis de voir qu'il osait se ranger du côté d'Hermione.  
>Celle-ci sentait qu'on lui enlevait un poids terrible des épaules, elle souffla et lança un regard à Ron qui semblait penser que Snape n'était peut-être pas le crétin qu'il croyait.<p>

Elle laissa Ron partir seul à la salle commune et préféra aller voir son fils, le cœur plus léger qu'il ne l'avait été depuis ces quelques jours. Elle le serra contre lui avant de lui faire prendre un bain. Il semblait beaucoup aimer l'eau et resta sage et tranquille alors qu'elle lui lavait les cheveux. Severus arriva derrière elle.

- Tout se passe bien?

- Très bien, c'est un vrai petit ange.

Il acquiesça en souriant et l'aida à le rincer puis l'habiller.

- Merci pour ce matin.

- Je suppose que vous n'aurez jamais finis pour demain à ce rythme, dit-il en observant Hermione allaiter leur fils.

Elle secoua la tête.

- En effet, dit-elle un peu morose. Mais mon fils passe avant tout.

Il approuva, il était ravit de voir qu'elle était une bonne mère et qu'elle était moins à cheval sur les études, dans tous les cas elle restait une élève très brillante.

- Vous me la rendrez quand vous pouvez, dans tous les cas je sais très bien que votre potion était parfaite.

Elle tourna la tête et lui sourit, c'était un sourire sincère qui témoignait de sa reconnaissance.

Il coucha Ethan et lui demanda si elle souhaitait passer la nuit ici, elle se figea quelques secondes. Que lui proposait-il exactement? Passer la nuit avec elle ou juste lui permettre de rester avec son fils? Elle hésita, après tout même s'il devait se passer quelque chose c'était loin d'être désagréable.

Alors qu'elle était allongée contre Severus, elle se questionna sur ses motivations, elle éprouvait beaucoup d'étranges sentiments pour le père de son bébé, elle ne savait pas du tout si c'était de l'amour, de la tendresse ou du respect, peut-être un mélange des trois, admit-elle après réflexion.  
>Elle était un peu effrayée de ressentir ce genre de sentiment, tout d'abord elle n'avais pas vraiment le droit, ils avaient passé un accord pendant sa grossesse et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait à passer ses nuits avec lui alors qu'elle avait accouché depuis déjà un moment.<p>

Elle se pelotonna contre Severus et choisit de ne plus penser à rien jusqu'au lendemain matin, sa nuit serait déjà suffisamment courte, inutile d'en rajouter. Comme pour appuyer ses paroles, l'homme posa une main sur sa tête et caressa doucement ses cheveux.

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p>

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? :)


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou !

Non ceci n'est pas un chapitre (ne me lapidez pas!), je suis simplement en vacances et je n'ai pas accès à internet, donc là je poste depuis une médiathèque ^^

Tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews, je peux me vanter d'avoir les meilleures lectrices (lecteurs?) de tout le site hé hé ! ^^ et surtout ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'abandonne rien bien au contraire ;-)

Le chapitre est a moitié écris, et je posterais soit demain si je peux me connecter, soit samedi !

Encore merci pour tous vos commentaires, ça m'a fait chaud au cœur, je répondrais personnellement à ceux qui possèdent un compte et pour les autres n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre e-mail !

Gros bisous à tous !

:-)

P.S: J'effacerais cette note pour poster mon chapitre ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Note de l'auteure:** Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que vous l'avez voulu ce chapitre, j'ai rarement vu autant d'enthousiasme !  
>En tout cas ça fait plaisir à voir, merci à vous, vous êtes vraiment de supers lecteurs ;)<p>

Je n'ai pas pu poster hier parce que je suis rentrée fatiguée, mais voici le chapitre tant attendu, merci à tous pour vos commentaires, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de vous répondre personnellement mais je le ferais ! Encore merci ! ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>.<strong>14<strong>

Hermione en était à la moitié de sa dissertation en histoire de la magie, une fois n'est pas coutume elle avait un peu de retard sur ses devoirs. A côté d'elle, Ginny, Harry et Ron s'occupait d'Ethan et s'amusait à le faire rire, Hermione jetait de temps en temps un coup d'œil à ses amis et souriait devant leur enthousiasme à s'occuper de son fils.

Suçotant le bout de sa plume d'aigle, elle feuilleta son livre d'Histoire de la Magie et trouva de quoi alimenter la conclusion de sa dissertation. Comme prévu elle avait écris quarante centimètres de plus que les autres élèves. Elle sourit de satisfaction en se disant qu'elle restait toujours une très bonne élève et qu'avoir eu son fils ne l'empêchait pas de travailler correctement, elle se souvenait encore des compliments élogieux du professeur McGonnagall sur son précédent travail. Il ne lui restait qu'un devoir d'astronomie à faire, elle savait que ses amis l'avaient commencé mais qu'ils l'attendaient probablement pour le terminer.

Elle massa sa nuque douloureuse d'être restée trop longtemps penchée, et s'approcha de son fils, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux puis chiffonna son petit visage et se mit à pleurer. Hermionne le prit délicatement dans ses bras, l'embrassa sur le front et comprit qu'il avait faim.

Dehors le soleil se couchait doucement, la journée avait été douce, en comparaison avec l'hiver très rigoureux qu'ils avaient essuyé. Le mois de mai approchait doucement et avec lui le soleil, le jardin de Hagrid fleurissait tandis que les élèves sortaient étudier dehors. Les examens étaient proches à présent et tous les cinquième et septième année avaient la priorité à la bibliothèque , les sixième année n'étaient pas en reste et Ron se plaignait continuellement de la masse de révision qu'ils avaient.

- Hermione ?

- Ron je suis occupée.

Effectivement elle séchait et habillait Ethan, fraîchement sorti du bain, il avait passé tout son après-midi dans les appartements de Severus car Hermione avait eu besoin de réviser. Harry, Ron et elle s'étaient installés dans un coin de la bibliothèque pour y travailler leurs examens qui arrivaient beaucoup trop vite, sous le regard inquisiteur de Mrs Pince.

- Hermione, j'ai un problème avec les étoiles, expliqua Ron en retournant sa carte du ciel pour y chercher une constellation. Tu arrives à voir Orion là-dedans ?

- Ron attend, je crois que je l'ai trouvé... dit Harry, lui-même perdu. Là regarde...

- Au fait Harry, s'exclama Hermione. Tu es allé chez le professeur Dumbledore aujourd'hui non ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait?

- Me parler de Voldemort et me montrer ses souvenirs, commença t-il.

Il finit par tout leur raconter, les souvenirs dans la Pensine, les théories de Dumbledore et une autre information, plus étrange, qui interpella Hermione.

- Le professeur Dumbledore pense qu'il y a un espion de Voldemort à l'intérieur de Poudlard...

- Quoi ? S'exclama t-elle d'une voix perçante en lâchant le livre pour enfant qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Comment ça ? Et comment peut-il laisser les élèves sans surveillance?

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Il m'a demandé de surveiller quiconque pourrait me sembler étrange ou malveillant. Apparemment plusieurs Aurors sont à l'extérieur et à l'intérieur de Poudlard...

- Malfoy, dit aussitôt Ron.

Harry approuva vigoureusement et parla aussitôt d'un plan de filature, à croire qu'ils avaient parlé de ça depuis des mois.

- Attendez, dit Hermione. On n'a aucune preuve que Malfoy prépare quelque chose de louche.

- Tu l'as vu comment il s'est comporté avec toi?

- Oui mais il se comporte toujours comme ça, et l'arrivée d'Ethan n'a pas arrangé les choses, je te rappelle que Severus est son parrain !

- Oui mais, commença Ron qui voulait absolument trouver quelque chose à reprocher à Malfoy. On a tous remarqué qu'il s'était comporté de façon étrange cette année...

- Ah bon ?

Les garçons se tortillèrent sur eux-même visiblement mal à l'aise.

- Oui, commença Harry. En fait Ron et moi on ne voulait pas t'inquiéter, vu que tu étais enceinte tout ça...

- Être "enceinte tout ça" ne m'empêche pas de réfléchir tu sais. Bon racontez moi tout, soupira t-elle en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil, son fils paisiblement endormi dans ses bras.

Harry et Ron lui racontèrent alors les mois de filiation avec la Carte du Maraudeur, ses disparitions régulières, leurs essais pour le suivre avec la cape d'invisibilité, ils avaient même pensé à concocter du polynectar.

- Mais pour ça, on aurait eu besoin de toi, conclu Ron avec un clin d'oeil.

- Et il y a pire, continua Harry. Son ami, Blaise Zabini, lui aussi disparait régulièrement, on n'a jamais comprit pourquoi.

- Ça ne veut rien dire, lança Ginny derrière eux, caché derrière une immense pile de livres et de parchemins.

- Je suis d'accord, ça ne veut rien dire, approuva Hermione. Tu as parlé de ça à Dumbledore Harry?

- Oui et il m'a dit que ce n'était surement pas la bonne piste.

- Alors c'est qu'il doit avoir surement raison Harry. Je pense que cette personne doit être quelqu'un qui cherche à tout prix à se faire oublier, quelqu'un à qui nous n'avons pas tout de suite pensé...

- Snape!

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ron pour l'amour du ciel !

Ron se renfrogna et disparu derrière son livre d'Astronomie, les oreilles écarlates.

* * *

><p>Plusieurs heures plus tard, Hermione descendit dans les appartements de Severus, Ethan serré contre elle. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir parler de ce que Dumbledore avait dit à Harry, mais c'était impossible. Elle savait très bien que Snape n'était pas un espion, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus trahir la confiance de Harry.<br>Elle resta donc seule avec ses pensées et ses questions sans réponse.

Elle confia Ethan à Severus et alla prendre une longue douche pour se détendre et oublier examens et problèmes plus personnels. Une partie d'elle se demanda si Severus côtoyait encore Drucilla et son estomac se tordit à cette pensée. Après tout elle était une professeur de Poudlard, c'était logique qu'ils se côtoient, mais cette pensée la mettait très mal à l'aise. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il regarde quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle, Hermione se trouva d'un coup très bête et il lui sembla bien que c'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait une telle chose.

Secouant la tête pour oublier ça, elle se sécha les cheveux et les brossa longuement. N'ayant plus de raison de rester dans la salle de bain, elle rejoignit son fils et Severus sur le sofa, Ethan gazouillait tandis que son père le changeait. Elle sourit à la vue de son fils si petit et si fragile dans les bras de son professeur de potion, il s'occupait de lui avec beaucoup de douceur et de tendresse, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru capable de ça auparavant.  
>Hermione coucha Ethan dans son berceau et le regarda sombrer doucement dans le sommeil, elle le trouvait si beau, si fragile et innocent. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit Severus devant elle, à quelque centimètres seulement de son corps.<p>

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire ou faire quoique ce soit, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa avec application. Sans réfléchir, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et il lui rendit son baiser avec passion tout en se plaquant contre lui. Ses lèvres étaient douces et chaudes et elle se demanda pourquoi ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés plus tôt, leur contact lui provoqua des frissons et elle gémit doucement.  
>En quelques mouvements il lui ôta sa robe de sorcier et son uniforme, elle finit par se retrouva nue contre lui.<br>Severus caressa chaque partie de son corps, avant d'ôter sa propre robe et ses vêtements, sans cesser de l'embrasser, il entraina Hermione vers le lit.

* * *

><p>- Comment se passent vos révisions?<p>

- Je fais ce que je peux pour concilier mes devoirs et Ethan.

Hermione s'étira doucement et soupira, elle n'avait pas du tout prévu de rester dormir ici, ni même de faire l'amour avec Severus. Elle avait déjà bien des problèmes en tête entre son fils, ses révisions, l'espion dans Poudlard, sans en plus rajouter les sentiments contradictoire qu'elle éprouvait pour son professeur de potion.  
>Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, pendant un moment avant d'aborder le sujet de leur fils, Hermione se sentit très touchée de sentir autant d'affection et d'amour dans la voix de Severus lorsqu'il parlait d'Ethan.<p>

Un instant elle eut envie qu'il parle d'elle avec autant de sentiments profonds, elle devait se l'avouer, elle aurait aimé cela.

Le lendemain, c'était le début du week-end et Hermione en profita pour faire découvrir à son fils le parc de Poudlard, accompagnée de Ron et de Harry. Ils passaient en revu les différents "espions" possibles, bien qu'ils l'aient déjà fais encore et encore. Cependant ils n'avaient aucune piste, hormis Malfoy, et quelques autres Serpentards. Ron n'osa pas remettre le sujet Snape sur le tapis mais Hermionne voyait bien qu'elle l'incluait dans les pistes potentielles.

Elle ne leur avait pas parlé de sa nuit précédente, pourtant elle avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un c'est pour ça qu'elle attendait avec impatience la sortie de Ginny. Cependant elle ne la vit pas de l'après-midi et le soir Harry et elle partirent à l'entrainement de Quidditch, elle choisit alors de descendre voir Severus dans ses appartements.

A son grand agacement il était absent, elle entra quand même et posa son fils dans son berceau avant de prendre un livre de potion sur une étagère.

- Granger ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

La voix trainante et ô combien désagréable de Malfoy vint lui chatouiller les oreilles, elle se retourna et lui lança un regard mauvais.

- Je pourrais te poser la même question.

- Severus est mon parrain...

- ... et il est aussi le père de mon fils, ça répond à ta question?

A sa grande surprise, il ne répliqua rien et s'éloigna. Par instinct ou par peur, elle se rapprocha du berceau du moins tant que Malfoy serait dans les parages. Dans la demi-heure qui suivit, ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence puis Severus revint. Il resta figé quelques secondes puis prit la parole.

- Que se passe t-il?

- Je venais te parler de... tu sais quoi, dit Malfoy sans se soucier le moins du monde des règles de politesse.

- Oh, se contenta de répondre Severus à mi-voix. Bien, Hermione? Je m'absente avec Mr Malfoy quelques secondes mais je reviens d'ici peu.

Hermione sourit et nota les efforts de Severus pour se comporter normalement lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux avec Malfoy.

* * *

><p>- Comment je vais faire ?<p>

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Severus à mi-voix. Il faut que j'en parle à Dumbledore, il aura surement une idée.

- Parler, parler et encore parler! J'ai manqué d'être tué moi !

- Moins fort Draco ! Je ne veux pas qu'Hermione se doute de quoique ce soit, elle a assez de soucis en tête pour le moment.

- Je m'en fiche royalement de Granger.

- Et bien pas moi !

Sa voix était basse et menaçante, n'importe quel élève aurait reculer sans tarder et Draco avait beau ne pas être n'importe quel élève, il recula quand même.

- Elle compte pour moi, autant que mon fils et il va falloir que tu t'y fasses, est-ce que c'est clair ?

Draco ne répondit rien mais fit la grimace.

- Très bien, parlez en avec Dumbledore... mais nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, gémit-il. Il me l'a promit!

- Je sais Draco, je sais...

La discussion se termina là, et le jeune homme descendit aux dortoirs.

* * *

><p>- Que se passe t-il? Questionna Hermione lorsque la silhouette de Severus apparut.<p>

- Rien de grave, assura t-il. Comment va Ethan?

- Bien, d'ailleurs il fête ses deux mois aujourd'hui, dit-elle avec le sourire.

- C'est vrai.

Severus s'approcha d'une armoire et sortie une bouteille de Bierraubeurre et deux verres un peu éméchés. Il les remplit et en donna un à Hermione.

- A notre fils !

Elle sourit et son cœur battit étrangement vite, elle aimait la façon dont il disait "notre fils".

- A notre fils !

Ils trinquèrent alors qu'Ethan, qui ne se rendait pas bien compte que c'était son anniversaire, leur sourit avant de pleurer pour réclamer son repas.

* * *

><p>Alors ça vous a plus ? ;)<br>Juste pour dire que je ne suis pas habituée à faire de très très longs chapitres donc voilà cette longueur sera en gros la longueur de tous mes chapitres ^^  
>Et comme je ne suis plus en vacances (sniif), rendez-vous dimanche prochain !<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Note de l'auteure :**

Pardon les gens ! Je sors d'une grippe intestinale hem –' Donc long et épuisant, puis j'ai eu ma rentrée et comme je suis en double cursus, j'ai eu du mal à trouver le temps d'écrire ce chapitre.

Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, ça me fait toujours très plaisir de voir que vous aimez cette histoire ! En revanche une personne qui s'appelle Nafnafette m'a écrit « _eh t'es morte ou quoi? il est ou le chapitre 5?_ » Alors comme je ne peux pas répondre personnellement vu qu'elle n'est pas inscrite, je le fais ici : Je tiens à dire que je n'ai pas du tout apprécié. Premièrement j'ai bien précisé que j'ai beaucoup de travail et que je fais mon maximum, ensuite je n'ai pas prévu d'être malade et surtout un peu de politesse peut tout changer, je ne suis pas une machine, je ne pond pas des chapitres à la demande.

Bien entendu cet aparté s'adresse surtout à cette personne et non pas à l'ensemble de mes formidables lectrices ! )

Oh et désolée j'ai fais une petite erreur chronologique, Ethan a effectivement trois mois et non deux mois comme j'ai dis dans le précédent chapitre.

Ah comme c'est la rentrée, je ne garantis pas que je pourrais poster toutes les semaines (je vais tenter mais je ne promets rien, dans tous les cas vous aurez au moins un chapitre toutes les deux semaines).

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 05<strong>

- Malfoy ? Nott ? Zabini ?

- Non, non et non, soupira Hermione excédée. Je suis sure que ce ne sont pas eux, ils sont mauvais je suis d'accord, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils soient des mangemort.

Ron se renfrogna mais n'ajouta rien, voilà une bonne heure qu'entre deux révisions ils cherchaient désespérément qui pouvait être l'espion en question. Ils avaient passé en revu pratiquement tous les Serpentard mais aucun ne semblait assez plausible à leurs yeux.

Les révisions étant prenantes au possible, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps pour y penser ni pour échafauder un plan, Hermione était encore plus surmené de par ses matières supplémentaires et son fils. Les premiers examens commençaient le lendemain et elle sentait son anxiété monter peu à peu, la matinée serait consacrée à l'histoire de la magie et l'après-midi aux examens de potion.

Si Hermione ne se faisait pas de soucis pour l'examen de potion, elle était plus inquiète pour l'histoire de la magie, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de retenir toutes les dates et espérait qu'elle tomberait sur ce qu'elle avait révisé.

Elle accordait à Ethan la majorité de son temps, et profitait de ses siestes pour étudier, elle avait néanmoins une bonne longueur d'avance sur ses révisions ce qui la rassurait beaucoup. Cependant quelque chose d'autre occupait son esprit, les vacances d'été approchaient à grand pas et elle se demanda où passer ses vacances d'été, elle se résolut d'en parler avec Severus le soir-même.

Hermione descendit donc plus tôt que prévu au cachot, malgré la masse de révision qu'il lui restait.  
>Severus n'était pas encore arrivé et elle en profita pour se doucher et passer du temps avec Ethan, elle s'amusait à le chatouillait et il riait aux éclats. C'est ainsi que le Maître des Potions les découvrit, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire - chose rare chez lui - et prit son fils dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser sur le front.<p>

Plus tard elle coucha Ethan dans son berceau et rejoint Severus sur le sofa.  
>Malgré l'air glacial des cachots, il régnait dans l'appartement une douce chaleur qui rendait l'endroit très accueillant, elle aimait de plus en plus se retrouver ici avec son fils et Severus.<p>

"_Comme une famille_" Songea-t-elle.

Elle se questionnait encore et encore sur ses sentiments exacts envers Severus, un mélange d'affection, de respect et... d'amour. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait changer sa façon de se comporter envers son professeur de potion ou rester la même, elle ne savait pas non plus si elle devait lui avouer ses sentiments. En vérité elle attendait beaucoup de lui inconsciemment, elle aimait la famille qu'ils formaient tous les trois, aussi étrange soit-elle, elle aimait passer du temps en sa compagnie et elle aurait voulu qu'il pense la même chose.

Elle chassa ces pensées de son esprit et observa le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée, les flammes se tordaient dans l'antre pareille à des danseuses et Hermione trouva un étrange apaisement à les regarder.  
>Comme elle l'avait prévu et espéré, elle dormit dans le lit de Severus, il ne se passa rien hormis le bras de son professeur de potion posé en travers de son ventre. Elle s'endormit doucement, son corps contre le sien, savourant le sentiment de plénitude et de sécurité qui l'enveloppait.<p>

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Hermione se leva tôt, embrassa son fils et monta dans la salle commune, elle révisa une dernière fois toutes ses notes prisent pendant les cours d'histoire de la magie. Ron et Harry la trouvèrent ainsi, plongée dans une pile de parchemin, l'air un peu affolé. Ils descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner à la Grande Salle.<p>

- Tout se passera bien assura Ron.

Harry ne répondit rien et lu avidement les notes d'Hermione. Ginny arriva, une pile de livre dans ses mains, elle leur souhaita un très vague bonjour avant de se plonger dans ses grimoires, elle passait ses BUSE et était autant voire plus anxieuse qu'Hermione.

Comme chaque année, les salles de classe avaient été aménagé, plume et parchemins vierge disposés soigneusement sur les tables. Hermione rejoignit la sienne et attendit que l'examen commence, elle tenta de se remémorer chaque date et évènements qu'elle avait apprise.

Le test se déroula mieux qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, à deux rangs d'elle Ron se grattait la tête avec le bout de sa plume et Harry marmonnait dans sa barbe. Elle espéra que tout se soit passé aussi bien qu'elle, lorsque la cloche retenti elle avait écrit beaucoup plus que la plupart de ses camarades.

- Ça s'est passé beaucoup mieux que je ne l'aurais cru, vous avez répondu quoi à la question B ?

- Ah non ! S'exclama Ron en se bouchant les oreilles. J'ai passé le test une fois ça suffit merci.

Harry hocha la tête d'un air absent.

- Tout va bien Harry?

- Oui. Je me demande toujours qui peut être l'espion dont Dumbledore m'a parlé...

- On verra après les examens, répondit Hermione.

A l'heure du déjeuner, Hermione descendit rapidement dans les appartements de Severus, elle serra son fils contre elle et l'allaita.  
>Elle contempla son petit ange et se dit que quel que soit ses résultats aux examens, elle avait quelque chose de bien plus précieux que tout cela.<p>

L'examen de potion se passa bien, elle se souvint de chaque détail pour effectuer sa potion et celle-ci prit la teinte dorée finale qu'il fallait. Avec un sourire de satisfaction elle se tourna vers Ron dont la potion avait prit une couleur jaune poussin et vers Harry qui avait lui aussi réussit. A coup sur elle obtiendrait un Optimal à cet examen. L'examinateur passa à côté d'elle et fit un grand sourire avant de noter quelque chose dans son carnet.

Alors qu'elle sortait du cachot, elle croisa le professeur Drusilla McNally, celle-ci lui lança un regard plein d'arrogance avec une pointe de mépris. Hermione stoppa sa marche alors que son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal prenait l'escalier qui menait à l'étage.  
>Une idée venait de germer dans son esprit, elle se dépêcha de rattraper Ron et Harry pour leur en faire part.<p>

- Le professeur McNally? Répéta Ron, incrédule, pour la dixième fois.

- Pour l'amour du ciel, Ron ne m'oblige pas à encore répéter.

- Ça se tient, dit Harry. Après tout elle n'est là que depuis un an, et elle est très discrète. Après Malfoy et les autres Serpentard elle est la plus susceptible d'être l'espionne qu'on recherche.

Hermione approuva en souriant.  
>Cependant quelque chose la gênait un peu, elle ne saurait dire si cette conviction que le professeur McNally était l'espionne de Voldemort était effectivement une bonne intuition ou le résultat d'une sorte de jalousie.<br>En effet les regards qu'elle lançait régulièrement à Severus la gênaient profondément et elle souhaitait plus que tout changer de professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal.

Elle laissa Ron et Harry établir un plan - suivre leur professeur discrètement sous la cape d'invisibilité et avec la carte du Maraudeur - tandis qu'elle descendait s'occuper de son fils.

* * *

><p>- Tout c'est bien passé? Demanda Severus alors qu'elle se servait une tasse de thé.<p>

Il tenait Ethan dans ses bras et l'habillait alors qu'il venait de sortir du bain.

- Je pense oui, je n'ai oublié aucune date pour l'examen d'histoire de la magie et pour l'examen de potion, la mienne était parfaite je crois bien.

Severus approuva.

- Il parait oui, en tout cas elle est forcément plus réussit que celles de Potter et Weasley.

Hermione sourit mais ne dit rien, observant son fils qui s'amusait avec sa peluche en forme de boursoufflet.

Le soir, elle était dans les bras de Severus, tentant d'apaiser le stress qui l'envahissait, le lendemain aurait lieux des examens de Métamorphose et d'astronomie. Elle ne souhaitait pas décevoir le professeur McGonagall et révisait mentalement tous les sorts qu'elle avait apprit.  
>Severus lui caressa doucement les cheveux et lui murmura que tout se passerait bien, elle frissonna de plaisir à ce contact et se pelotonna contre lui, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou. malheureusement elle s'endormit avant de penser à aller plus loin.<p>

* * *

><p>A son plus grand soulagement, l'examen de Métamorphose se passa très bien et l'examinatrice la félicita pour sa maîtrise de cette forme de magie, Hermione rougit de contentement et rejoignit Ron et Harry pour qui l'examen s'était moins bien déroulé.<br>Ron avait changé son cactus en chèvre au lieu du chien demandé, et grommelait à présent contre l'examinateur, le professeur McGonagall et la chèvre. Lavande Brown en revanche avait complètement paniqué et avait fait apparaître une série d'immenses oiseaux, il avait fallut alors interrompre l'examen pour faire sortir tous ces animaux.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi à réviser leurs cartes d'astronomie pour l'examen qui devait se dérouler à onze heures du soir.

- J'ai perdu ma lune, annonça Ron au bout d'un moment.

- Tu m'en vois ravis, répondit Hermione cachée derrière une immense carte du ciel.

Tandis qu'Harry éclatait de rire, Ginny les rejoignit l'air épuisée.

- Tout se passe bien? Questionna Hermionne.

- Je crois que j'ai raté l'examen de divination, répondit Ginny.

- Moi aussi, dit Ron. Franchement je ne crois pas qu'il existe une matière plus inutile que celle-ci.

Harry approuva et Ginny s'installa avec eux à la table, révisant elle-même son examen d'astronomie.

- Au fait, ajouta t-il après un temps de silence. Ron et moi on a découvert quelque chose à propos du professeur McNally.

- C'est à dire? Questionna Hermione en relevant brusquement la tête, tandis que Ron approuvait d'un hochement de tête.

- Chaque soir entre 22h et minuit, elle disparait de la carte du Maraudeur.

- La Salle du Demande? Proposa Ginny.

- Peut-être oui, commença Hermione. Il faudrait que vous vous postiez avec la cape d'invisibilité à cette heure-ci devant cette salle. On en aurait le coeur net comme ça.

- Demain soir? Proposa Ron en se tournant vers Harry.

Celui-ci approuva farouchement et Hermione sentit un poids s'ôter de ses épaules à la pensée que le professeur McNally avait peut-être effectivement quelque chose à se reprocher.

* * *

><p>Hermione sentait les doigts frais de Severus caresser son dos nu, elle somnolait tant la journée avait été épuisante entre ses examens de Métamorphose et d'Astronomie, et son fils. A présent il était plus de minuit et elle se reposait entre les bras de son professeur de potion.<br>Elle était descendu directement aux cachots après son dernier examen et s'était effondrée dans le lit, Severus était alors venu lui masser longuement les épaules avant de la déshabiller doucement pour profiter de son corps nu.

Il lui caressa d'abord le haut du dos, avant de descendre doucement le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour atteindre ses reins. Elle frissonna de plaisir et se laissa faire, espérant que cet instant magique ne s'arrête jamais. Severus l'embrassa doucement sur la nuque avant de la retourner pour emprisonner ses lèvres entre les siennes, Hermionne passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa avec plus de vigueur.  
>Puis l'homme embrassa doucement ses seins, puis son ventre et Hermione se dit qu'elle allait passer une excellente nuit.<p>

* * *

><p>- Tu as l'air épuisée, nota Ron le lendemain matin à l'heure du petit-déjeuner. Tu as encore passé ta nuit à réviser c'est ça ?<p>

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire, Ron prit ça pour une affirmation et grommela qu'elle ferait mieux de se reposer. Hermione quant à elle tentait d'imprimer dans son esprit chaque détails de la merveilleuse nuit que Severus lui avait fait passer, elle se souvenait de ses baisers, de ses caresses, de sa façon de la regarder et de la toucher. Toutes ces petites choses étaient autant de souvenirs précieux qu'elle souhaitait garder pour elle seule.

* * *

><p>A suivre !<br>Ca vous a plus ?

Encore désolée pour mon retard ! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Allo ? Il y a quelqu'un ?

_*Pose un orteil par terre*_

Bon... Personne ne me jette de pierres c'est un début cher lecteur... D'ailleurs es-tu là cher lecteur ? Oui ? Non ? Échoooo ?

Hum trêve de plaisanterie me revoilà ! Je ne sais pas si certains ont lus ma présentation, mais j'y disais que j'avais eu quelques problèmes : En gros voilà je change d'orientation après mûre réflexion, donc après quelques mois difficile, je revis presque et je m'occupe de toute la paperasse que ça implique:) Et surtout je suis heureuse de retrouver l'envie et le temps de vous publier ce chapitre !

P.S : OUI je sais que je me suis trompée dans l'âge d'Ethan, je vais rectifier, il a donc 4 mois :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 06<strong>

Hermione tentait vainement de faire goûter un peu de compote à son fils, il ne semblait absolument pas intéressé et tournait la tête à chaque cuillère avec une petite grimace.

- Bon, soupira t-elle. On va attendre un petit peu.

Elle prit son fils sans ses bras et le déposa dans son parc où il se mit à jouer avec son boursouflet en peluche. Elle observa Ethan en souriant et se sentie plus heureuse que jamais de l'avoir à ses côtés, il était la plus belle chose qui lui soit arrivé.

Le tableau de l'entrée de la salle commune pivota et Harry, Ron et Ginny firent leur entrée.

- Hermione on a du nouveau, annonça Harry en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil près de la cheminée.

Ginny attrapa Ethan et s'installa avec lui pour jouer sur le tapis.

- McNally disparaît bien dans la Salle sur Demande, on a passé toute la soirée de hier à la suivre.

- Par contre on ne sait pas quand elle en est ressortie puisque Ron qui était censé surveiller ça, s'est endormie, répliqua Ginny d'un ton acide.

- Pour la centième fois au moins, je suis désolé !

- Ils n'ont pas arrêté depuis le déjeuner, soupira Harry à Hermione tandis que la dispute fraternelle redémarrait.

- La question, dit Hermione en haussant la voix pour couvrir les chamailleries de Ron et de Ginny, c'est de savoir ce qu'elle y fait là-dedans.

- Je suppose qu'il n'y a aucun moyen d'y entrer en même temps qu'elle ?

- Non Ron c'est impossible je pense.

- Par contre, suggéra Ginny tout en jouant avec Ethan, elle doit garder des tas de choses dans son bureau non ?

- Ou veux-tu en venir ? Demanda Harry.

- On peut toujours fouiller son bureau, je suis sure qu'on trouverait quelque chose.

Hermione resta silencieuse, la pensée de fouiller le bureau d'un professeur avait de quoi la faire hurler. Oui mais le professeur McNally n'était pas n'importe quel professeur, elle faisait confiance en tout ses enseignants, hormis elle. Cependant elle était toujours incapable de dire si elle ne l'aimait pas parce qu'elle était mystérieuse, hautaine et désagréable avec elle ou si c'était de la simple et pure jalousie.

Sans doute un peu des deux.

- Tu crois que tu pourrais parler de ça à... Au professeur Snape ?

Hermione réfléchit un instant, elle faisait confiance à Severus ça oui, mais est-ce qu'elle lui faisait confiance à ce point là ? Elle n'en savait rien.

- Je ne sais pas Ginny... Je peux essayer.

Severus était très proche de Malfoy et c'était bien ce qu'elle craignait, Malfoy pouvait tout aussi bien être l'espion qu'ils recherchaient et dans ce cas il en serait informé.

- Bon, dit Ron en s'affalant sur le fauteuil, demain on a notre examen de Divination, je ne sais pas comment on va s'en sortir.

- Excellente remarque, soupira Harry.

- Avec votre baratin habituel ? Suggéra Hermione.

- Ça va aller toi ? Demanda Ron.

- Oui, je suis un peu fatiguée entre le bébé et les révisions, mais ça ira.

Ron acquiesça et n'insista pas. Hermione aurait aimé pouvoir leur parler de ses doutes et de ses craintes en ce qui concernait Severus, elle aurait aimé leur parler de ses sentiments naissants et avoir leur avis sur la question. Sauf qu'ils seraient horrifiés, elle en était bien consciente.

En revanche elle pouvait peut-être en parler à Ginny.

L'examen de Défense Contre les Force du Mal ne se passa pas très bien, elle devait réaliser un sort particulièrement complexe en plus de l'examen théorique. Hermione avait mal dormi, Ethan ayant beaucoup pleuré cette nui-là, et elle avait du mal à se concentrer Une fois n'est pas coutume elle avait mit trois fois avant de réussir correctement son sortilège.

Elle y arrivait toujours mieux que le reste de la classe, mais pour elle c'était un échec.

- On ne peut pas tout faire, folâtrer avec ses professeurs et travailler... Lança le professeur McNally avec dédain.

Hermione resta silencieuse mais la fusilla du regard, Ron sembla sur le point de lancer quelque chose mais Harry le retint par le bras. Ce n'était pas le moment de se faire remarquer le jour de l'examen.

En sortant de leur examen, Ron se mit à injurier le professeur Mcnally avec véhémence. Hermione sourit face à ses amis qui la soutenaient mais elle avait envie de pleurer et n'avait qu'une hâte : Aller serrer son fils dans ses bras.

Elle déclina l'offre de ses amis d'aller étudier à la bibliothèque et elle descendit dans les cachots sous l'œil stupéfait de Ron et Harry.

- C'est le monde à l'envers, dit-il en regardant Hermione s'éloigner.

Elle dévala les marches rapidement tout en laissant les larmes couler et elle entra avec soulagement dans l'appartement chaleureux de Severus. Il était vide, seul un elfe de maison était là et surveillait attentivement Ethan. Elle ne congédia et serra longuement son fils dans ses bras.

Malgré tout, malgré les remarques de Malfoy et de son professeur, malgré la difficulté d'allier études et enfant, elle ne regrettait pas le moins du monde de l'avoir eut.

Il était son petit miracle.

Elle le berça un long moment tout en pleurant jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente mieux, elle posa le bébé dans le berceau et alla prendre une douche. Elle resta un bon moment sous l'eau chaude, laissant ses pensées s'évacuer en même temps que le savon dans le siphon de la douche. Hermione s'enveloppa ensuite dans une épaisse serviette de bain et se rhabilla.

En sortant de la salle de bain Hermione eut la désagréable surprise de tomber sur Malfoy penché sur le berceau. Il ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu, elle resta derrière la porte entrouverte le temps de voir ce qu'il comptait faire, sa baguette serré dans une main, elle ne laisserait personne faire de mal à son bébé.

Pourtant il se contenta de prendre la main d'Ethan et de lui parler.

- Tu as de drôle de parent toi... tu risques bien de finir premier de la classe comme ta mère. Tu as de la chance tu sais, moi j'aimerais bien que mes parents s'occupent aussi bien de moi...

Hermione resta stupéfaite derrière la porte, elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à cela. Elle décida de sortir de sa cachette.

- Granger ?

Il avait l'air mi-furieux, mi-étonné de la trouver là.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je vis ici la moitié du temps je te rappelle, répliqua t-elle.

Il lui annonça qu'il ne partirait pas tant que Severus ne serait pas de retours.

- A ta guise.

Elle prit délicatement son fils dans ses bras et s'installa dans la chambre pour l'allaiter tranquillement, elle entendait les pas de Malfoy dans la pièce voisine et elle se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir. Ses paroles lui revinrent également en tête, « _Moi j'aimerais bien que mes parents s'occupent aussi bien de moi... _», elle s'était toujours interrogée sur la relation que pouvait bien entretenir Draco avec ses parents. Elle avait là un début de réponse.

Quelque part elle avait de la peine pour lui, ses fanfaronnades étaient sans doute un simple moyen de se faire remarquer, d'obtenir une attention qu'il n'avait peut-être jamais eut. Ceci expliquait pourquoi il venait tant voir Severus, ce dernier était quelqu'un de très affectueux lorsqu'on le connaissait bien. Ethan pouvait en témoigner, il adorait son père !

Elle secoua la tête et chassa Malfoy de sa tête, elle avait bien plus important à penser; Tout d'abord elle devait monter un plan pour fouiller le bureau de leur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, ensuite elle devait parler à Severus de plusieurs choses dont les vacances d'été, et enfin elle devait faire quelque chose de très particulier. Depuis quelques temps elle pensait à ses parents qui n'avaient toujours pas vu leurs petit-fils, elle voulait leur parler, leur envoyer des photos, elle voulait redevenir leur fille.

* * *

><p><em>Un peu court je sais, mais la suite arrive vite!<em> ;)  
><em>Et merci à tous mes lecteurs, je reçois régulièrement des reviews et ça me fait très plaisir!<em>


	7. Chapter 7

**Note**: Merci beaucoup mes chers lecteurs, je vois que vous ne m'avez pas oublié et j'en suis très très heureuse! :)  
>Contente aussi de voir que cette histoire et mon style d'écriture vous plaise! J'ai répondu personnellement à chaque review, sauf pour les review anonyme, pensez à me laisser votre adresse mail pour que je puisse vous répondre ;)<br>Cette histoire m'avait beaucoup manqué je dois dire, je la retrouve avec grand grand plaisir!

la suite (non vous ne rêvez pas deux chapitres dans la même semaine):

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 07<br>**

- Ginny qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda Ron en voyant sa sœur débarquer dans la salle commune.

- Je viens aider.

Il était près de onze heures du soir, pratiquement tous les Gryffondors étaient partis se coucher, ne restaient que quelques septièmes années en pleine révision de leur ASPIC. Ils s'installèrent près de la cheminée éteinte et déplièrent la carte du Maraudeur, la Cape d'invisibilité, ainsi que divers objets provenant de la boutique de Fred et George. Leurs examens étant finis, ils avaient tout le loisir de se pencher sur le cas du professeur McNally.

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle tentera quelque chose cette année, dit Harry.

- En admettant qu'elle soit bien une espionne à la solde de Voldemort, dit Hermione.

- On procède comment?

- Son bureau se trouve là, dit Hermione en posant son index sur la carte du Maraudeur. Au quatrième étage.

Ron sortie de la poudre d'obscurité instantanée du Pérou de son sac et posa le petit sachet à côté de la carte. Ils avaient prévus de l'utiliser pour plonger l'étage dans la pénombre, Harry et Ron se faufileraient alors avec la cape d'invisibilité dans son bureau et auraient quelques minutes pour tout fouiller.

- Il ne vaut mieux pas qu'elle me voit dans les parages, dit Hermione en soupirant, déjà qu'elle ne m'aime pas beaucoup.

- Tu resteras ici avec la carte du Maraudeur, dit Ginny, j'utiliserais la poudre et ensuite j'essayerais de la retenir le plus possible.

Il était minuit à présent et ils étaient tous très fatigués, Hermione avait choisit de dormir dans les dortoirs cette nuit-là, Severus lui avait fait remarquer qu'elle était épuisée entre ses examens et son fils et qu'elle avait besoin de repos et d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Elle éprouva un sentiment de profonde plénitude lorsqu'elle se glissa dans les draps tièdes et propres de son lit, le dortoir était silencieux et calme et très vite elle plongea dans un profond sommeil. Le lendemain matin elle se réveilla reposée et tranquille, la présence de son fils lui manquait énormément mais elle avait apprécié ce moment de solitude.

Elle se doucha longuement, brossa soigneusement ses cheveux châtain et se maquilla légèrement. Depuis quelques temps elle appréciait particulièrement toutes ces petites choses qui la rendait féminine et heureuse, elle était persuadée que la venue de son fils y était pour quelque chose; Elle se sentait bien, beaucoup plus femme à présent.

Il était plus tôt que d'habitude et elle descendit voir son fils, le château était calme et silencieux, elle ne croisa que quelques fantômes et élèves qui partaient étudier à la bibliothèque. La bibliothèque... Les heures qu'elle passait à étudier là-bas au milieu des livres poussiéreux, des pages jaunis, du silence, tout cela lui manquait beaucoup.

Elle trouva son fils réveillé et tout gazouillant, elle le prit dans ses bras en souriant.

- Ça va mon ange? Tu as bien dormi?

- Il a été très sage, commenta Severus en arrivant dans la pièce.

Hermione sourit et commença à allaiter doucement Ethan, étendant ses longues jambes sous la table.

- Tu as l'air en forme, dit-il en observant son visage reposé.

- Oui j'avais bien besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

- Les examens t'ont fatigué?

- Oui en partie, c'est dur d'étudier et de s'occuper de lui en même temps...

- Mais pas que?

Severus était très perspicace, il savait que quelque chose gênait Hermione mais il n'arrivait pas à déterminer quoi. Malgré lui il tenait beaucoup à elle, son bien-être et son bonheur était essentiel à ses yeux, tout comme celui d'Ethan. Petit à petit ses priorités avaient changé, ses habitudes et son mode de vie aussi, cela n'avait pas échappé aux yeux de Dumbledore qui avait vu son ami se transformer petit à petit, à sa plus grande joie.

Hermione regarda Severus de ses grands yeux bruns et finit par lui avouer les brimades répétés du professeur McNally. Celui-ci pinça les lèvres et elle comprit qu'il était très contrarié, il faisait également cela lorsque Neville faisait fondre son chaudron ou tout simplement lorsqu'il voyait Harry.

- Je lui en parlerais tout à l'heure.

- Ce n'est pas néce...

- Il est hors de question qu'il s'en prenne à la mère de mon fils, coupa t-il sèchement.

Hermione ne dit rien et sourit, très touchée par sa façon de la protéger. Severus se pencha et l'embrassa doucement au coin des lèvres, elle tourna doucement la tête et prolongea le baiser doucement. Elle avait des lèvres très douces, très délicates et fraîches, ils s'embrassèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que leur fils gigote, réclamant un peu d'attention.

Elle rougit et se leva brusquement avec l'idée de faire prendre son bain à Ethan, ce n'est qu'une fois dans la salle de bain qu'elle se souvint qu'il était déjà propre, elle le posa alors dans son berceau et s'aspergea d'eau froide. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce baiser, à cette douceur, cette tendresse et cette passion à la fois... Ni à tout cet amour.

Son cœur battait la chamade et elle se dit que ses sentiments envers Severus se muaient lentement mais surement en amour.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'elle partie à la bibliothèque, elle était encore toute retournée. Ethan était restée avec un elfe de maison et Severus était parti avant qu'elle ne soit sortie de la salle de bain, c'était sans doute sa façon de se protéger de ses sentiments. Elle se rappela également qu'elle devait écrire une lettre à ses parents et parler à Severus des vacances d'été; Il était hors de question qu'elle soit séparée de son fils ne serait-ce qu'une journée et elle ne se voyait pas non plus passer tout l'été avec son professeur de potion malgré les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui.<br>Par ailleurs elle ne pensait pas que ses parents voudraient d'elle, il fallait donc trouver une solution.

La solution se présenta d'elle-même au déjeuner lorsque Ron et Ginny s'installèrent à la table.

- Maman veut que tu viennes à la maison avec le bébé, annonça Ron tout de go.

- Elle veut t'offrir de belles vacances, ajouta Ginny. Elle dit que ça lui rappelle elle quand elle venait d'avoir Charlie.

- Je... Je ne veux pas déranger et puis un bébé ça fait du bruit.

- Oh tu sais, dit Ginny avec nonchalance, le Terrier n'a jamais été un modèle de calme et de silence.

Hermione accepta avec le sourire, il fallait vraiment qu'elle voit Severus le soir-même, il ne leur restait qu'une semaine à Poudlard. L'après-midi elle monta à la Volière, avec la ferme intention d'écrire une lettre de remerciement à Mrs Weasley et une lettre à ses parents. Elle savait que quelques étages plus bas, Harry et Ron étaient en train de fouiller le bureau de leur professeur de Défense Contre les Force du Mal et elle espérait que tout se passait bien.

Cependant la lettre pour ses parents était complexe et elle ne put retenir quelques larmes face à tout ce qu'elle couchait sur papier, lle joint à sa lettre une photo de son fils sur laquelle on le voyait rire et gigoter.

Elle termina sa lettre près d'une heure plus tard, elle avait l'impression d'y avoir inscrit quelques unes de ses plus grandes craintes et pour une raison qu'elle n'expliquait pas encore, elle se sentait mieux. Elle envoya les deux lettres puis redescendit à la salle commune.

Sur le chemin du retours elle tomba nez à nez avec Malfoy qui s'arrêta pour lui parler.

- Snape te cherche, dit-il de sa voix traînante.

- Il t'a dit pourquoi?

Draco haussa les épaules, leur relation n'était plus aussi haineuse, elle était cordiale, c'était très très étrange aux yeux d'Hermione - d'autant plus que son comportement n'avait pas changé envers le reste des Gryffondors.

- Je vais passer alors.

Elle changea de direction et partit vers les cachots.

- Hé Granger fais attention il y a des idiots de premières années qui ont enfumé tout le quatrième étage.

Elle hocha la tête et sourit intérieurement, Harry, Ron et Ginny avaient donc bien effectué leur mission. Elle arriva dans les cachots et se précipita vers son fils, il leva ses petits bras vers elle et lui sourit, rien n'aurait pu lui faire plus plaisir.

- Il semblait attendre ton retours, dit Severus en souriant.

Hermione lui sourit en retours, les joues rosissantes, se souvenant de leur baiser passionné du matin.

- Il y a quelque chose dont on doit parler, dit Hermione tout en berçant Ethan.

- Je t'écoute.

- A propos des vacances d'été, Mrs Weasley m'a proposé de passer les vacances d'été chez eux avec Ethan... Et enfin j'ai dis que j'étais d'accord.

- C'est une bonne idée, mais je veux pouvoir venir voir mon fils aussi souvent que je le souhaite.

- Bien sur, dit Hermione d'un ton enjoué.

- Et peut-être que tu accepterais de venir passer quelques jours chez moi?

Elle hésita un peu, voir la demeure de Severus était tentant, il était si mystérieux et elle avait tout à apprendre de sa compagnie.

- Avec plaisir.

- Tu t'y plaira j'espère.

- Il y a également autre chose, Malfoy se comporte de façon très étrange avec moi ces derniers temps...

- Oui je sais, je crois qu'il aime bien Ethan, dit-il après un instant d'hésitation.

Hermione n'insista pas plus, après tout la vie et les sentiments de Malfoy ne la concernait pas mais elle était heureuse de voit qu'il la laisserait peut-être enfin tranquille. Cette nuit-là elle resta dormir auprès de Severus, leurs deux corps étaient étroitement enlacés et elle pensa qu'elle ne pourrait pas garder ses sentiments pour elle bien longtemps. Plus elle le connaissait et plus elle l'aimait, sa compagnie lui était très précieuse et il était un excellent père pour Ethan.

* * *

><p><em>Alors vous avez aimé? :)<br>Dans le prochain chapitre, c'est le début des vacances d'été...  
><em>


	8. Chapter 8

**Note:** Comme les vacances approchent, j'ai tout le temps pour écrire et combler mon retard de publications, je pense que je ferais une moyenne d'un chapitre par semaine et je ferais tout ce que je peux pour m'y tenir ;)  
>Sinon j'ai terriblement envie d'écrire un fic HermioneSeverus, ou Hermione/Blaise... D'ailleurs si quelqu'un est tenté pour faire une fic à quatre mains qu'il me fasse signe!  
>A part ça, merci à <strong>Elliania, Capucine14<strong>, **Lea**, **Amber1994**, **Eileen19**, **Sarinette60**, **Athina**, **Miss-Svetlana-Black**, **Maria**, **Aurélie Malfoy**, **Elisa Sookie Cullen**, **Lessa42**, **Diane37** et **Hijiri-San**. Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux et je vous en remercie! Ça fait chaud au cœur et ça encourage beaucoup pour la suite ! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 08<strong>

Hermione empilait soigneusement ses affaires dans sa valise; Ses livres, ses plumes et parchemins, son chaudron, ses affaires de potion, ainsi que ses vêtements. Cette sixième année à Poudlard n'avait pas été de tout repos, malgré tout elle en gardait un excellent souvenir, notamment celle de la naissance de son fils. Il avait à présent quatre mois et demi et allait vivre son premier été et surtout voir autre chose que Poudlard, elle avait hâte d'aller au Terrier, de pouvoir s'amuser et retrouver un peu de son insouciance.

Harry, Ron, Ginny et elle s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne pas parler de McNally avant leur voyage en train. Ils avaient apparemment trouvé certaines choses intéressantes mais Hermione avait eu trop de choses en tête pour s'en soucier dans l'immédiat.  
>L'année prochaine elle reviendrait avec son bébé pour sa septième et dernière année à l'école de Poudlard.<p>

- Oh comme il va me manquer, roucoula Parvati Patil en prenant Ethan dans ses bras, il aura bien grandit quand il reviendra ici.

- Oui, soupira Hermione, il aura six mois déjà.

- Il grandit tellement vite.

Ethan sourit à Parvati et celle-ci décréta qu'il était le plus bébé qu'elle ait jamais vu. Hermione boucla ses valises et descendit dans le hall avec son bébé dans les bras, elle y trouva Severus un peu à l'écart qui l'attendait. Il serra longuement son fils dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front avec tendresse.

- Tu vas me manquer bonhomme, ne grandis pas trop vite.

Severus et elle avaient prévu de se voir dans trois jours, il avait besoin d'aller chercher quelques herbes rares nécessaire à la préparation de ses potions avant et cela lui prendrait un peu de temps. Puis il serra longuement Hermione contre lui, elle se laissa aller dans ses bras, respira son odeur, décidément il lui manquerait beaucoup.

Elle leva la tête vers lui et plongea ses yeux dans les siens, aussi noir que de l'encre, puis elle l'embrassa doucement. Elle ne voulait plus cacher son amour, elle ne voulait plus cacher tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui ni qu'elle avait besoin de sa présence.  
>Ils se séparèrent à contre cœur et Severus promit de lui écrire. Elle le regarda s'éloigner, sa cape noire virevoltant derrière lui, et son estomac papillonna.<p>

Elle descendit rejoindre Harry et Ron dans le train qui les mènerait jusqu'à Londres, partagé entre sa joie de passer son été au Terrier et sa tristesse de se dire que c'était le premier été qu'elle passait sans ses parents. Ils ne lui avaient toujours pas répondu.

Le voyage en train se passa calmement, Ethan dormit une bonne partie du temps et même Malfoy - qui passa pourtant devant leur compartiment - ne fit rien pour envenimer l'ambiance. Harry et Ron jouèrent aux échecs version sorcier et Neville vint leur souhaiter de bonnes vacances d'été.

Lorsque le train arriva à quai, Hermione vit avec bonheur qu'il faisait beau, le soleil brillait sans aucun nuage à l'horizon et elle espéra que ses vacances s'annonçaient tout aussi bonnes. Mrs et Mr Weasley l'accueillirent très chaleureusement et s'extasièrent devant son petit bébé.

- Par Merlin Hermione, cet enfant est un ange!

- Merci Mrs Weasley, c'est vraiment très gentil à vous de m'accueillir.

Mrs Weasley fit un geste de la main qui disait que ce n'était rien, voyons.

- Tu es la bienvenue aussi longtemps que tu le souhaiteras, dit Mr Weasley.

- Arthur ça me rappelle lorsque nous avions eu Charlie, tu te souviens?

- Oh oui Molly chéris, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier...

Ron leva les yeux au ciel face au roucoulades de ses parents et entraîna Hermione vers la voiture du Ministère spécialement loué pour l'occasion. Ethan avait les yeux grand ouvert et promenait ses yeux partout autour de lui, intrigué par tant de nouveauté à la fois. Hermione l'embrassa doucement sur le front et le serra contre elle.

Une fois arrivée au Terrier, Mrs Weasley monta dans la chambre à Ginny et lui montra le berceau - qui avait visiblement beaucoup servis mais qui semblait très douillet - où Ethan dormirait. Hermione la remercia une fois encore et Ginny lui expliqua qu'elle pourrait l'aider à s'occuper de son bébé.

- Je ne veux pas te déranger Ginny...

Tu sais tous mes frères se sont occupés les uns des autres, je suis la seule qui n'a jamais eu personne à qui prendre soin. C'est un peu comme mon frère!

Hermione sourit, heureuse de voir que son amie aimait autant Ethan, ceci dit il était difficile de ne pas l'aimer, à ses yeux il était le plus bel enfant du monde.  
>Même Fred et George aimaient jouer avec lui, ils adoraient également taquiner Hermione en lui disant qu'ils feraient de lui un parfait petit farceur à la Weasley!<p>

Les premiers jours se passèrent bien, Ethan pleura un peu la nuit - sans doute ne comprenait-il pas où il se trouvait - mais Hermione le berça doucement et l'apaisa.

Le lendemain matin elle eut la très bonne surprise de trouver un petit tas de lettres à son nom sur la table de la salle à manger.

- Tout est pour toi Hermione, commenta Mrs Weasley depuis la cuisine où elle faisait griller des saucisses.

Elle prit la première lettre de la pile et eut un sourire; Severus lui écrivait déjà. Elle choisit de garder cette lettre pour la fin et regarda les autres: Harry lui écrivait qu'il s'ennuyait à mourir chez les Dursley et qu'il avait hâte de la voir, il lui demandait également des nouvelles de son fils et avait besoin d'aide pour le devoir de potion.

Hermione éclata de rire en lisant cela.

- Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle?

Ron venait de descendre en compagnie de Fred et George.

- Harry a du mal avec le devoir de potion.

Ron se renfrogna à cette idée et grommela que Rogue pouvait se mettre son devoir de potion dans une certaine partie du corps.

- Allons, dit Fred, ne parle pas ainsi du fiancé d'Hermione.

- Fred! Ce n'est PAS mon fiancé.

- Ça ne saurait tarder, ajouta George.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et se garda bien de lire la lettre de Severus maintenant, elle saisit plutôt la troisième et dernière lettre de la pile et ce qu'elle lut sur l'enveloppe la stupéfia.

Ses parents venaient de lui envoyer une lettre, elle reconnut l'écriture ronde et douce de sa mère, l'encre bleue qu'elle utilisait à chaque fois pour lui écrire. Elle ouvrit la lettre tandis que les garçons préparaient leurs petits déjeuners.

* * *

><p><em>"Ma chérie,<em>

_Tu ne peux imaginer à quel point tu m'as manqué, à quel point j'ai pensé à toi à chaque seconde qui a composé cette année. Je m'en veux terriblement de ne pas avoir été à tes côtés pour cette épreuve, en tant que mère j'aurais dû être près de toi pour te conseiller, te rassurer et te consoler, hors je n'étais pas là et j'espère que quelqu'un aura rempli ce rôle à ma place._

_J'ai encore du mal à croire que je suis grand-mère, Ethan est un petit garçon merveilleux et magnifique, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir ma chérie que de te revoir pour enfin connaitre mon petit-fils. Ton père pense la même chose que moi tu sais, mais il est bien trop fier pour l'avouer, je n'ai pas encore réussis à le faire changer d'avis mais tu nous manques à tous les deux énormément._

_Penses-tu que tu pourrais passer à la maison avec Ethan? Cette année nous n'avons pas eu le cœur à partir en vacances sans toi. Je dois dire aussi que cette année fut la plus longue et la plus douloureuse de mon existence._

_J'espère que tu nous pardonneras, je veux plus que tout retrouver ma famille au complet._

_Je t'embrasse,_  
><em>Maman."<em>

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de laisser les larmes couler sur ses joues, comme si cette simple lettre avait réussit à ôter un poids de ses épaules.

- Hermione?

Ron s'approcha d'elle et passa un bras autour de ses épaules, elle lui tendit la lettre sans un mot et il l'a lu. Il ne sut sans doute pas quoi dire alors il la serra contre lui en espérant la réconforter de cette manière, quelques minutes plus tard Ginny descendit avec Ethan.

- Bonjour mon ange, dit Hermione en serrant son fils contre elle.

- Ça va Hermione? Questionna Ginny.

- Oui... Mes parents m'ont écris.

Elle lu également la lettre et fit un immense sourire à son amie.

- Que comptes-tu faire?

- Et bien répondre à ma mère et nous prévoir une journée pour nous retrouver tout ensemble...

Hermione se sentait heureuse et détendue, rien ne pouvait entacher ces vacances d'été qui s'annonçaient excellentes! Elle termina rapidement son déjeuner et monta s'occuper d'Ethan avec Ginny, celle-ci se montrait très enthousiaste et Hermione sut de suite qu'elle ferait une excellente mère également.

* * *

><p>- Hermione ma chérie? Dit Mrs Weasley lorsque les filles redescendirent.<p>

- Oui?

- Est-ce que tu aimerais que je garde Ethan de temps en temps? Ça te permettrait de te retrouver un peu en tant que femme, t'amuser, faire du shopping, ce genre de chose.

- Je ne veux surtout pas vous embêter Mrs Weasley...

- Ça me fait plaisir voyons!

Hermione acquiesça en souriant, elle avait besoin de retrouver un peu d'insouciance, de redevenir un simple jeune fille de 17 ans le temps d'un après-midi.

Tout en farfouillant dans sa poche à la recherche de sa baguette magique, elle retrouva la lettre - non ouverte - de Severus, elle déchira pratiquement l'enveloppe pour en lire le contenu.

_"Hermione,_

_J'espère que tu te portes bien, ainsi qu'Ethan, j'ai pu récupérer tous les ingrédients dont j'avais besoin et à présent je suis sur le chemin du retours. Je dois avouer - bien malgré moi, mais tu commences à me connaitre - que vous me manquez tous les deux énormément. J'ai du mal à m'endormir le soir en sachant que je n'ai pas pu bercer Ethan (J'espère qu'il ne grandit pas trop vite?) et que je n'ai pas pu te serrer contre moi.  
><em>

_Les sentiments sont une choses étranges n'est-ce pas? Encore plus insaisissable que l'art de préparer les potions, j'ai du mal à démêler toutes les pensées qui m'envahissent depuis que je connais. La seule chose dont je suis sure c'est que j'ai hâte de rentrer pour te revoir._  
><em>Je vais préparer soigneusement ma maison pour vous deux, que dirais-tu de venir me voir la semaine prochaine? <em>

_Je vous embrasse tous les deux,_

_Severus._

P.S: Si tu aides Potter pour son devoir de Potion, je le saurais et je lui donnerais une retenue..."

Il était étrange de voir écris les mots "embrasser" et "sentiments" de la part de Severus, mais Hermione en fut soulagée, elle comprit que lui aussi ressentait des choses qui le déstabilisait mais qui le rendait également heureux. Elle avait hâte de le retrouver, de se pelotonner dans ses bras, de l'embrasser et de passer du temps à ses côtés. Malgré tout cela l'angoissait un peu, Severus était quelqu'un de si imposant, charismatique et brillant, elle ne savait pas comment elle devait se comporter avec lui; A Poudlard c'était simple, la plupart du temps elle était son élève et le reste du temps la mère de son bébé, mais une fois chez lui tout changerait.

Elle choisit de ne pas s'inquiéter pour le moment et emprunta une plume à Ginny pour répondre à Harry qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'aider pour les potions et à Severus qu'elle avait hâte de le revoir.

* * *

><p><em>Dites moi les gens, comment vous trouvez mon Severus? Bien? Pas bien? Trop OCC?<em>


	9. Chapter 9

**Note**: Tout d'abord mes agneaux (si si) je vous aime très fort! Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à lire cette histoire et j'en suis très heureuse, cette fois-ci je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à tout le monde, mais promis je me rattraperais la prochaine fois :) Ah et je vous promets un OS spécial quand nous arriverons à 200 review pour cette fic hé hé!

Merci à **Caro87**, **Asuna-Hanajima**, **Beubeu14**, **Elliania**, **Hermione**, **Aurélie Malfoy**,** Eileen19**, **Phanimaniacs**, **Lylu**, **Capucine 14**, **Athina**, **Sabotageuse**, **Sarinette60**, **Elisect32**, **Diane37**, **Elisa Sookie Cullen** et **Smooth-gold** !

Sur ce, voilà la suite!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 09<strong>

Quelques jours plus tard Harry débarqua au Terrier avec sa chouette Edwige et toutes ses affaires, il arriva assez tard dans la soirée si bien que pratiquement tout le monde était couché. Tout le monde sauf Hermione, Ron et Ginny qui l'attendaient de pied ferme.

Il monta dans la chambre de Ron et tous deux furent rejoins par Hermione et Ginny, Ethan dormant paisiblement dans la chambre d'à côté.

- Comment vas-tu Harry? Demanda Hermione en chuchotant.

- Bien bien, même si je n'arrive pas à finir ma dissertation de potion.

- Moi non plus, maugréa Ron.

- Désolée je ne peux pas vous aider, dit Hermione avec un sourire contrit, Severus m'a dit qu'il le saurait sinon et qu'il vous mettrait en retenu.

- Donc il nous mettra en retenue parce que - pour une fois - on demande de l'aide pour avoir une bonne note en potion?

- Pour une fois Ron? Ricana Ginny. Vous demandez toujours de l'aide à Hermione.

- Mais ce n'est pas le sujet, coupa Hermione. Qu'est-ce que vous avez découvert sur McNally.

Entre son départ de Poudlard, son fils, la lettre de ses parents, de Severus et le début de ses vacances, Hermione n'avait pas pu demander à ses amis ce qu'ils avaient découvert. Elle dût bien avouer qu'elle l'avait également un peu oublié.

- Alors, commença Ginny, déjà sa bibliothèque personnelle contient beaucoup de livres sur la magie noire, pour un professeur de Défense Contre les Force du Mal rien d'étonnant ceci dit.

Hermione approuva silencieusement.

- Ensuite, poursuivit-elle, et plus étonnant elle a les emplois du temps extrêmement de détaillé de certains élèves: Harry, Ron, toi, Neville et moi entre autre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu appelles détaillés, dit Hermione avec un froncement de sourcil.

- Tout, absolument tout: Les horaires de cours, les salles, les notes qu'on a obtenu, les professeurs que nous avons et plus étrange une description des salles de cours allant du nombre de fenêtres à celle des portes et des placards.

- Alors ça c'est plus qu'étrange...

Ils approuvèrent en silence.

- Il y avait aussi une immense Pensine mais nous n'avons pas eu le temps de la regarder, McNally était déjà là.

- Il faudrait pouvoir regarder ça, dit Ron, ça doit regorger de preuves plus que parlante.

- Vous croyez qu'on devrait en parler à Dumbledore? Demanda Ginny.

- Non, dit Harry en secouant la tête, pour ça il faudrait lui révéler qu'on s'est introduit en douce dans le bureau d'un professeur et qu'on a mit hors service un étage entier.

Ron fit la grimace et Hermione comprit que loin d'être jalouse, elle avait vu juste, son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal cachait quelque chose. Ils n'eurent cependant pas le temps de disserter davantage, Ethan se mit à pleurer dans la pièce voisine et ils se séparèrent.

Hermione prit son fils dans ses bras et le berça un long moment avant qu'il ne s'endorme, elle regarda ses beaux cheveux noirs qui formaient des boucles, ses petits yeux clos et elle caressa son beau visage. Elle allait partir chez Severus dans deux jours et elle appréhendait beaucoup.

Comment se comporter avec lui? Elle allait devoir trouver, elle ne serait pas son élève et ne serait pas non plus uniquement la mère de son bébé. Tout en regardant le plafond de la chambre de Ginny, elle se demanda si Severus se posait les mêmes questions ou si tout était clair pour lui. Quelque part dans la plaine une chouette hulula et elle eut envie de lui écrire une lettre pour lui faire part de toutes ses appréhensions, elle avait envie de savoir si elle était spéciale pour lui...

Elle secoua la tête et replaca Ethan dans son berceau, il ne fallait pas penser à ces choses là, il ne fallait pas espérer trop de Severus de ce côté là. Pourtant son baiser l'avait toute retourné, depuis ses pensées s'entrechoquaient et elle n'avait qu'une envie: Recommencer.

* * *

><p>Hermione se tenait dans le salon des Weasley, près de la cheminée, Ethan dans ses bras et une valise à ses pieds, Pattenrond était tranquillement dans sa cage et elle attendait. Severus devait venir la chercher à dix-huit heures précise et elle avait un peu d'avance, sans qu'elle sache précisément pourquoi, son cœur battait la chamade et elle se sentait un peu anxieuse.<p>

Mrs Weasley se tenait à ses côtés et faisait un peu la grimace, comme beaucoup de gens elle n'aimait pas beaucoup Severus et avait encore du mal à croire que ce petit bout de chou d'Ethan était vraiment du professeur de potion.

- Si tu as le moindre problème, tu nous envois un hiboux et on vient te chercher d'accord?

- Maman! Dit Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel. Arrête le professeur Snape s'est toujours très bien occupé d'Ethan et de Hermione.

- Humpfs.

Ce fut tout ce que Mrs Weasley répondit visiblement peu convaincu. Hermione ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il faudrait du temps à beaucoup de monde pour accepter Severus. Comme prévu il arriva à dix-huit heures précise, enveloppé dans son éternelle cape noire pour pallier à la fraicheur de la soirée, il sembla un peu mal à l'aise devant Mrs Weasley qui lui dit "Bonsoir" avec une certaine froideur.

Severus prit ensuite son fils dans ses bras et le serra contre lui, le petit rit et agita ses bras, heureux de retrouver son père.

- Au revoir Mrs Weasley et merci beaucoup!

- Ce n'est rien ma chérie voyons.

Hermione serra également Ginny contre elle et elle agita la main en direction de Ron et Harry qui lui disait au revoir depuis le premier étage. Severus partit le premier à l'aide de la poudre de Cheminette, Ethan toujours gazouillant dans ses bras et Hermione le suivit en portant sa valise. Elle atterrit un peu durement sur le sol froid du salon de Spinner's End et Severus l'aida à se relever doucement. Elle trouva cet endroit très chaleureux à première vue, quelque chose lui dit qu'il n'était pas comme ça à l'origine et que son professeur de potion avait dû le récurer de fond en comble.

Une multitude de livre tapissait les murs au point qu'on ne voyait pratiquement plus la tapisserie, Hermione en fut d'emblée conquise! La cheminée d'où elle venait était vaste et le feu doux réchauffait agréablement la pièce, plusieurs fauteuils étaient disposés autour et un bel échiquier trônait dans un coin du salon. Il n'y avait aucun cadre au mur, aucune peinture hormis une petite photo d'Hermione et Ethan le jour de sa naissance. Elle se souvenait de ces premiers instants où elle avait tenu son bébé dans ses bras après l'accouchement, ces quelques instants avaient été les plus beaux de toute sa vie, et elle fut très touchée de voir qu'il en était de même pour Severus.

- Bienvenu chez moi.

Il essuyait Ethan qui était couvert de suie et qui aurait besoin de bon bain.

- J'aime beaucoup, c'est très accueillant.

- Il n'en a pas toujours été ainsi, j'ai dû changer quelques meubles.

- Il ne fallait...

- Si au contraire, cet endroit avait besoin de changer, ma vie a changé alors autant en profiter.

Il lui montra la pièce qu'il avait aménagé pour Ethan, sans surprise la tapisserie était d'un vert pâle et doux (Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire et Severus déclara que les couleurs de Serpentard étaient les plus belles), la chambre était très lumineuse et un beau berceau trônait au centre la pièce, à ses pieds un petit tas de peluches douces.

- C'est merveilleux!

- Tu trouves? J'ai fais de mon mieux pour que la pièce soit accueillante pour lui.

- Oui c'est parfait!

Ethan gazouilla comme pour marquer son approbation et Severus lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

- Il a besoin d'un bon bain!

Severus proposa de s'occuper du bain, et laissa Hermione s'installer dans la maison. Comme prévu il n'y avait pas de chambre d'ami et Hermione et lui dormiraient ensemble, il s'en excusa et lui promit de se montrer correct.

Quelques part elle aurait préféré que non, elle repensait souvent à leur baiser avec l'envie farouche qu'il recommence très vite, mais Severus semblait avoir du mal avec les relations amoureuses - voire les relations humaines tout court - et elle en déduit qu'il aurait besoin de temps pour se laisser approcher. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'il se ferme ainsi à l'amour mais ça avait dû être très douloureux.

Elle se balada un peu la chambre et observa les tentures vertes et argent, les innombrables livres de potion et de sortilège et les quelques photos qui trainaient ça et là; Il y avait une photo de Severus à Poudlard, un autre en compagnie d'une femme que Hermione ne connaissait pas mais qu'elle identifia comme étant sa mère et enfin une photo de Lily Potter la mère de Harry.

Elle fronça les sourcils et se demanda quels étaient les liens entre la mère de Harry et lui-même, ils avaient certes été ensemble à Poudlard mais Hermione n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une quelconque amitié entre eux, ou du moins si Harry le savait il n'avait rien dit.

Elle reposa les photos à l'endroit où elle les avait trouvé et se promit de questionner Severus si l'occasion se présenterait. Elle revint dans le salon et s'installa à l'échiquier, elle n'avait jamais vraiment apprit à jouer malgré les multiples tentatives de Ron mais elle trouva les pièces finement ciselés très belles et très précieuses. Sans nul doute ce jeu valait très très cher.

- Je peux t'apprendre à jouer si tu le souhaites?

Hermione se tourna vers Severus et lui sourit.

- Avec plaisir.

* * *

><p><em>Vous avez aimé? :)<em>

_Ah et j'ai démarré une nouvelle fic avec Blaise et Hermione en premier plan! Si ça vous intéresse, l'histoire s'appelle "Never fall in love" et vous la trouverez sur mon profil! ^^_


	10. Chapter 10

**Note:** Bonjour mes agneaux! La fin des vacances approche pour moi snif mais je continue d'écrire ne vous inquiétez pas ;)  
>Merci à <strong>Caro<strong>, **Lessa42**, **Lilylys**, **Asuna-Hanajima**, **Nuuuf**, **Aurélie Malefoy**, **Mlle Elea**, **Eileen19**, **Beubeu14**, **Sarinette60 **et **Elisa Sookie Cullen**. Et comme je remarque qu'il y a des nouvelles lectrices qui se manifestent, je vous souhaite la bienvenue! :)

Je pense que dorénavant je posterais tous les dimanches, c'est vraiment le plus pratique pour moi! ^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10<strong>

Hermione passait d'agréables vacances chez Severus, la fin du mois de juillet approchait et le temps était lumineux et très chaud, fort heureusement la maison restait fraiche. Elle avait également commandé le cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Harry via une société de vente par hiboux par correspondance. Elle lui avait commandé un nouveau nécessaire à balais, l'ancien étant usé jusqu'à la corde.

Ce matin là, elle avait enfin réussit à faire gouter un peu de compote de prune à Ethan sans qu'il ne tourne la tête, il avait même aimé ça et Hermione avait bon espoir de lui faire gouter d'autres choses.

- Ah Draco viendra passer la journée ici, ça ne te dérange pas?

Hermione avait le dos tourné si bien qu'il ne vit pas la grimace qu'elle fit, Draco ne la dérangeait pas - leurs relations étaient cordiales - cependant elle ne se sentait toujours pas à l'aise à son contact.

- Pas de problème.

Elle lui fit un sourire pour dissiper tout malentendu et s'occupa de donner son bain à Ethan.

Malfoy arriva après le déjeuner, les flammes de la cheminée devinrent vertes et Draco arriva dans un nuage de cendre, il épousseta ses vêtements et jaugea un instant Hermione avant de la saluer.

- Granger.

Elle le salua également et se remit à jouer avec son fils sur le tapis, mais Ethan semblait très intrigué par Draco et lui fit un sourire en levant les bras vers lui, ce que Hermione n'appréciait pas particulièrement.

- Je crois qu'il t'aime bien Draco, déclara Severus en entrant dans la pièce.

Draco baissa les yeux vers le petit enfant qui riait tout en levant les mains vers lui.

- Heu... Je peux Granger?

Hermione acquiesça et il se baissa pour soulever l'enfant dans ses bras, celui-ci s'accrocha à la veste de Malfoy et posa sa tête contre son cou. C'était une vision des plus étrange, son ennemi de toujours, celui qui l'a traitait de sang-de-bourbe tenant tendrement son fils dans ses bras. Lui-même ne semblait pas très à l'aise alors il préféra s'asseoir sur un fauteuil et installa Ethan sur ses genoux, le petit gigotait un peu et Hermione était prête à parier qu'il se mettrait très vite à marcher à quatre pattes.

Il avait à présent de beaux cheveux noir et bouclé qui retombait un peu devant ses yeux, aux yeux de ses parents il était sans nul doute le plus beau bébé du monde. Severus les laissa seul un instant et Hermione jaugea un peu Ethan qui était visiblement très à l'aise avec Draco.

- Tu sais y faire avec les enfants, nota t-elle.

- C'est le premier que je tiens dans mes bras.

- Vraiment?

- Oui, il n'y a pas vraiment de bébé dans mon entourage, mais celui là il est heu... Très chouette.

- Très chouette?

- Je veux dire qu'il est mignon, il donne envie d'en avoir.

Il hésita, se mordit la lèvre puis lui posa une question qui semblait le démanger depuis un moment.

- Tu regrettes de l'avoir eu si tôt?

- Non, dit-elle après un instant, même si ce n'est pas facile de tout allier, il est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé, conclu t-elle avec un sourire rayonnant.

- Même après toutes les rumeurs qui ont couru?

- Oh ce n'est pas ni la première, ni la dernière fois qu'on diras des rumeurs sur moi, ça m'est complètement égal. En revanche je ne laisserais personne dire quoique ce soit sur mon fils.

- Il a beaucoup de chance en tout cas, il est bien choyé.

- Tes parents ne s'occupaient pas beaucoup de toi on dirait.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

Il avait un ton mi-affolé, mi-agressif et Hermione craint un instant pour son fils, toujours sur les genoux de Malfoy.

- Le fait que tu trouves qu'Ethan ait de la chance alors que nous sommes une famille un peu atypique, même si effectivement nous l'aimons plus que tout.

Il perdit son air agressif et paru un peu honteux.

- Disons que mon père ne s'embarrassait pas de tout ça, les berceuses, les jeux... Ce n'était pas son truc. Mais ma mère si, elle s'occupait et s'occupe toujours beaucoup de moi.

- On ne peut pas dire que tu ais été très insouciant comme enfant.

- J'aurais aimé avoir une enfance différente oui, une enfance sans parler de magie noire ou de Voldemort à tous les repas, une enfance ou j'aurais pu jouer avec mon père comme tout le monde, mais comme tu vois Granger on n'a pas toujours ce que l'on veut.

Draco avait remit son masque de suffisance à l'approche de Severus mais elle comprit qu'il se sentait honteux de lui avoir tant dévoilé de lui-même.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça reste entre nous, murmura t-elle lorsqu'il passa près d'elle pour lui rendre Ethan.

Il hocha la tête et lui et Severus partirent se balader.

* * *

><p>- Vous avez beaucoup parlé avec Malfoy on dirait, fit remarquer Severus alors qu'ils jouaient aux échecs.<p>

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

- Il a beaucoup parlé d'Ethan, de son père, pour finir par conclure que tu étais une excellente mère.

- Malfoy a vraiment dit ça? Demanda t-elle en relevant la tête de sa reine.

- Oui et c'est assez étrange pour que je me dise que vous avez du avoir une petite conversation.

- En effet. Échec et mat!

Severus grimaça et déclara qu'il avait une revanche à prendre.  
>Hermione remarqua alors que tout le temps que la partie avait duré, ils s'étaient tenus doucement la main. Geste hésitant mais tendre de la part de Severus qui avait toujours un peu de mal avec les relations humaines.<p>

Soudain les pleurs d'Ethan se firent entendre depuis la chambre et Severus se leva pour aller le bercer. Hermione soupira longuement et joua machinalement avec un cavalier du jeu d'échec qui la menaça avec sa minuscule épée. Elle se sentait si bien ici, elle se sentait chez elle, Severus et elle apprenaient à se connaitre doucement, ils n'étaient plus élève et professeur mais juste deux personnes qui cherchaient à s'apprivoiser.

Elle entendit des murmures provenant de la chambre de son fils et décida de s'approcher. Severus berçait doucement Ethan tout en lui chantant une berçeuse qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais qui était très douce, le petit s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard et il l'embrassa doucement sur le front.

- C'est une belle chanson, murmura Hermione.

- Merci, c'est une chanson que ma mère avait inventé. C'est la seule chose qui me reste d'elle.

Il prit doucement Hermione par la taille et ils refermèrent la porte de la chambre d'Ethan, elle s'apprêta à repartir vers le salon mais Severus la retint par le bras.

- Attend Hermione, je voudrais te montrer quelque chose.

Il l'emmena vers l'endroit de la maison qu'elle aimait le plus: la bibliothèque. Cependant il la conduisit vers une partie de la bibliothèque où les ouvrages étaient poussiéreux, épais et parfois tournés vers la magie noire, il balaya le rayon de la main et lui dit:

- Toute cette partie concerne des branches rares de la magie que l'on apprend lorsqu'on est auror par exemple, tu es brillante Hermione et je suis sure que tu apprendras beaucoup de choses. Oublie les livres sur la magie noire par contre, une erreur de jeunesse comme on dit.

Hermione se pelotonna contre Severus et il caressa doucement ses cheveux.

- Je veux que tu sois heureuse ici, lâcha t-il presque malgré lui.

- Mais c'est déjà le cas Severus, murmura t-elle.

Il la laissa admirer les livres et elle choisit de profiter de ce temps là pour écrire une lettre à Harry et Ron.

_" Cher Harry, Ginny et Ron,_

_Ici tout se passe très bien, Severus a une grande bibliothèque et j'apprends énormément de choses, Ethan aussi va bien, il grandit vite, il marche pratiquement à quatre pattes!_

_Oh et Harry je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire, j'ai commandé ton cadeau via une société de vente par correspondance que j'ai trouvé dans la Gazette du Sorcier, j'espère qu'il te plaira.  
><em>

_Malfoy est venu vois Severus aujourd'hui mais tout c'est bien passé, j'ose espérer qu'il arrêtera ses idioties envers moi à présent.  
><em>

_J'ai hâte de vous revoir tous les trois !  
><em>

_Amicalement,  
>Hermione."<em>

Elle empaqueta bien le cadeau de Harry et donna le tout à la chouette de Severus qui s'envola rapidement dans la nuit sombre de Spinner's End.

* * *

><p>Il ne restait que deux jours avant que Hermione ne reparte, elle devait aller passer une journée chez ses parents avant de rejoindre le Terrier, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être triste et espérait que Severus lui permettrait de revenir avant la fin de l'été.<p>

Elle prit un bain ce soir-là, Ethan dormait profondément et Severus lisait dans la bibliothèque, elle laissait l'eau très chaude et la mousse la détendre complètement, au bout d'un moment elle somnola presque et entendit vaguement la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer.

Un main caressa ses cheveux relevés en boucle sur le haut de sa tête, puis descendit doucement dans la nuque et les épaules.

- Tu es si belle...

la voix profonde et envoutant de Severus acheva de la détendre, elle se laissa caresser, totalement sous le charme et il finit par la prendre dans ses bras pour la sortir du bain. Elle devait mettre de l'eau partout mais il s'en fichait visiblement, il l'assit entre ses jambes sur le lit et entreprit de la sécher lentement en caressant chaque parcelle de son corps nue et tiède. Au bout d'un moment elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir et l'embrassa sur la bouche, il lui rendit son baiser et l'allongea doucement sur le lit sans cesser de la caresser. Hermione avait chaud et son corps entier frissonnait sous ses caresses, à cet instant elle l'aimait comme une femme aime un homme, il n'existait plus d'élève et de professeur, elle était juste sa compagne et elle souhaitait plus que tout que cet instant dure le plus longtemps possible.

Comme pour répondre à son souhait muet, Severus s'occupa d'elle ainsi pendant plusieurs heures, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment, épuisés, nus mais heureux dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

><p><em>Vous avez aimé? :)<br>(Il doit y avoir des fautes désolée me suis pas relus)_  
><em>Ah je préviens que j'aurais peut-être un peu de retard pour le prochain chapitre, il faudrait que je prenne un peu d'avance dans l'écriture de cette histoire.<em>


End file.
